With rapid development of a power supply network of an electric power system, distribution of transmission cable in an underground power supply network is becoming more and more intensive. In order to guarantee a safe operation of the transmission cable and avoid an accident caused by a transmission cable fault, a management department of the transmission cable may dispatch an inspector to regularly perform a safety inspection on the transmission cable in a cable tunnel.
During an inspection process performed by the inspector in the tunnel, if it is found that a hazard point exists in the cable in the tunnel, information of the hazard point is recorded. The information of the hazard point includes position information and state description information. After the inspection process, the inspector inputs the information of the hazard point into an information management system for an operator, such as a maintainer, to view. The above hazard point recording method is time-consuming, inefficient and may cause a large error.